


Bricks and Rainwater

by heffalumps, Katieee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Normandy-SR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieee/pseuds/Katieee
Summary: Kaidan stays up late at night thinking about hisvhenan.





	Bricks and Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> We're drunk. We're sorry.

Day and night were hard to distinguish on the Normandy; with the constant dark and the eternal buzz of engines it was hard to be fully awake or asleep. Thus Kaidan inhabited a dreamlike existence; a land somewhere between waking and slumber, where he and his true love could be together without the constrains of time or place.

The Fade, if you will.

His beloved was… intoxicating, and ageless, and when he spoke his words were like music that enraptured Kaidan’s mind and bewitched his soul. And, though he wasn’t conventionally attractive, Kaidan could think of nothing but that beautiful bald head nestled between his thighs.

_Vhenan._

From the moment he’d said that word, Kaidan had been entranced. Day and night, he thought of nothing but _him_. Whilst his Commander planned missions and performed her duties, Kaidan imagined what it would be like when he and his beloved were united at last – in whatever world or age he wished to create.

It had become so intense that Kaidan could hardly sleep. Instead, the thought of those long slender fingers running up his thighs, edging ever closer to that one touch he craved above all others. To hear him whisper his name, rasped and growled in his ear, as they peaked as one without a thought for the universe outside. 

He had to see him again. He had to _know_ him better.

Kaidan sat bolt upright in bed, his heart threatening to hammer straight out of his chest. It had been too long since he’d loaded up his Lavellan playthrough. Surely Shepard wouldn’t mind if he used the holodeck for just a few hours. Dressing quickly, he hurried through the silent corridors of the slumbering ship, his cheeks colouring as he nodded to Garrus in passing. There was no reason to be embarrassed, after all; many of the crew played videogames in their downtime.

Though, admittedly, fewer had modded them as extensively as Kaidan.

With a few clicks and taps of his keyboard, the beautiful pond his beloved had taken him to when he’d last played materialised around him. He played through the first commands as if on autopilot, on and on until his vallaslin was removed and he stood barefaced as the day he was born in front of his beau. And that was where it would usually end: in heartbreak, pain, and suffering. Just as the developers long gone had intended. But 200 years had given Kaidan plenty more options. This time he was prepared.

 _Why don’t I try to change your mind?_ he clicked, reclining backwards in his seat.


End file.
